Why Did I Fall In Love With You?
by PumpkinSomnia FujoYaoi
Summary: Pertemuan pertama kami, awal kisah kami disini. Kami berbagi kisah tentang apa yang kami alami. Kisah cinta dari kami berempat. YeWook KyuMin, Slight YeMin
1. Chapter 1

**Why Did I Fall In Love With You?**

**Lee Geun Woo** imnida!

Saia Author yang baru saja masuk kedunia Screenplays, sebelumnya saia berdiam di fandom Naruto. Jadi ini bisa dibilang ff project pertama di Fandom Screenplays!

Mohon bantuannya!

Summary : Pertemuan pertama kami, awal kisah kami disini. Kami berbagi kisah tentang apa yang kami alami. Kisah cinta dari kami berempat. YeWook KyuMin, Slight YeMin

Genre : Angst & Hurt/Conform

Rate : T+

Cast : All Member Super Junior+M

Main : - Kim Ryeowook - Kim Joong Woon(Yesung)

- Lee Sungmin - Cho Kyuhyun

Disclaimer : SM Ent.

Warn : BL, Yaoi, Dormentory Life, Misstypo's

**Don't Like? Don't Read & Don't Bash!**

Chapter 1

"Yak, Kalian berdua!" Teriak Seorang Namja Cantik bernama Kim Heechul pada 2 Namja remaja yang saling ber-High Five

"Sudahlah Hyung~"kata Namja Cantik lainnya, Cho Kibum " Sebentar lagi mungkin kau akan kangen pada kejahilan Kyunnie dan Wookie"

"Yak Eomma, berhenti memanggilku 'Kyunnie'! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" protes salah satu Namja yang ber-high Five, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, bagi Eomma kau masih bayi kecil eomma!" Kibum terkekeh geli.

"Umurku sudah 20 tahun!"

"Berhentilah kalian berdua! Kalian membuatku pusing!" Kata Heechul sambil memijat pelan pelipisnya, "Wookie-ah! kau sudah selesai berkemas?" Tanya Heechul pada Namja imut disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Eomma! Siwon appa sudah mengangkat barang kemobil!" Heechul menatap kearah Kyuhyun "Kalau kau Kyuhyun?"

"Sama seperti Ryeowook" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Ryeowook-ah! kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Namja berwajah China, Tan Hangeng "Siwon sudah menunggu dimobil!"

"Ne!"

.

.

"Yesung-ah! Kau harus menjaga Minnie, Arraso!" Kata Namja cantik yang mengangkat sebuah koper berwarna Pink, Leeteuk.

"Eomma, biarkan Minnie saja yang bawa!" Kata Namja imut yang berjalan kearah Leeteuk, Lee Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa Minnie-ah, Arraso Yesung!" Ulang Leeteuk pada Namja tampan yang menatap jengah pada sang Eomma, Yesung.

"Arraso Eomma!" jawab Yesung.

"Kau tak sopan pada eomma-mu Kim Joong Woon!" Bentak sang Appa, Kangin."Kau sudah selesai Minnie? apa barang-barangmu itu saja?" Sungmin mengangguk, "Ayo, Appa dan Eomma antar"

**Why Did I Fall In Love With You?**

**Hello Venus University**

"Kyuhyun-ah, kita terpisah" Ryeowook menatap papan pengumuman yang memajang nama Mahasiswa baru.

"Bukankah kita memang beda jurusan~" Kata Kyuhyun, "Uhum, untuk pertama kalinya aku terpisah dari Kyunnie~" kata Ryeowook lesu.

"Tapi, kau tidak terpisah dari dia" Kyuhyun menunjuk seorang Namja imut berpipi Chubby yang berlari kearah mereka,

"Li Xu-GEGE!" Namja imut tadi memeluk Ryeowook.

"Mochi?" Ryeowook menatap bingung Namja imut yang bernama Henry Lau. "Kau Kuliah disini juga?"

"Ne!" Henry mengangguk "lagi pula Li Xu-Ge, kita satu kamar!"Henry menarik Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun kearah pengumuman asrama dan menunjuk nama yang tertera disana.

"Wah, benar! Aku sekamar dengan Mochi" Ryeowook sumringan menatap daftar nama di jurusan Music.

"Benarkan!" Henry mengalihkan tatapan pada Kyuhyun "Kalau Xui Xian-Ge?" tanya Henry, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju papan pengumuman yang menampilkan asrama jurusan Drama.

"Hm" Kyuhyun memperhatikan setiap deret nama didaftar pembagian asrama, "Aku berada didorm nomor 12-" kata Kyuhyun pelan, '-satu kamar dengan seseorang yang bernama Lee Sungmin~'

"Cho Kyuhyun~" Kyuhyun menatap Namja imut berkaos pink yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya, Sungmin.

'Namja yang imut' Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin "Mian, apakah kau bernama Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menatap kearah Kyuhyun.

"...Ne!" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan dari Kyuhyun, "...Kau sendiri?" Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dari ekor matanya. "Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun! Sepertinya kita Roommate".

"Xui Xian-Ge?" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatap pada Henry dan Ryeowook yang berjalan kearah mereka, "Nugu?" Tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun.

"Dia Roommate aku di Dorm"

"Benarkah? Wah, salam kenal!" Henry mengambil tangan Sungmin dan menjabatnya "Namaku Liu Xian, atau Henry Lau! Tapi, lebih sering dipanggil Henly atau Mochi!" Henry tersenyum lebar, Ryeowook merenggut kesal. "Mochi! Aku juga mau kenalan!"

"Li Xu-Ge engga usah! Cukup Henly saja!" Henry menghalang-halangi Ryeowook yang ingin mendekati Sungmin.

"YAK, Mochi! Minggir!" Ryeowook mendorong pelan Henry, Henry ketawa kecil "Halo, Namaku Kim Ryeowook!" Ryeowook sumringan kearah Sungmin sambil menjabat tangan Sungmin. "Panggil saja Wookie!" Ryeowook melepas jabatan tangan dan menatap kearah Sungmin "Kalau namamu?"

"Lee Sungmin!" jawab Sungmin singkat "Panggil saja Sungmin atau Minnie" Sungmin membungkuk sedikit, Ryeowook mendekat sedikit kearah Sungmin "Ne, Sungmin-ah! Tolong jaga Kyunnie ya, ini pertama kalinya aku terpisah dari Kyunnie!"

"YAK, Wookie! Apa maksudmu itu?" Protes Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada!" Ryeowook memeletkan lidah, Sungmin tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah Wookie-ah! aku akan menjaga dia!"

"Li Xu-Ge! Ayo ke Dorm!" ajak Henry sambil mengangkat kopernya.

"Ne! Kyunnie, nanti kita ketemu dikantin ya, Sungminnie juga!" Ryeowook melambaikan tangan kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, lalu mengikuti Henry berjalan.

"Sungmin-ah!" panggil Kyuhyun, Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun "Kau mau ke Dorm bersama-sama?" ajak Kyuhyun.

"...Ayo"

**Why Did I Fall In Love With You?**

"Tahun ini banyak sekali Namja imut yang masuk ya?" kata seorang Namja berwajah China yang mengamati mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang dikantin, Zhoumi."Ne, Yesung-ah kau dengar?" panggil Zhoumi pada Yesung yang duduk didepannya.

"Kau ingin mengencani salah satu dari mereka?" tanya Namja tampan yang yang duduk disebelah Yesung, Lee Donghae. "Sebelum mengencani mereka mungkin aku sudah mati" kata Zhoumi.

"Ah, benar! karna Mochi-mu itu bukan?" kekeh Namja imut yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Donghae, Lee Hyuk Jae atau Eunhyuk."Ahaha, aku pikir Mochi-mu itu sangatlah polos! Ternyata dia setan dalam tubuh malaikat!" ejek Donghae.

"Diam kau ikan!" bentak Zhoumi.

"Mimi-Ge?" Zhoumi, Donghae dan Eunhyuk menatap kearah Henry yang berlari kecil kearah mereka, diikuti oleh Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

"Minnie?" panggil Eunhyuk saat melihat Sungmin.

"Hyukkie-ah!" Eunhyuk menepuk kursi kosong disampingnya.

"Ayo, Minnie duduk disini!"

"Kau masuk disini juga?" Sungmin duduk disebelah Eunhyuk.

"Yah, aku dipaksa oleh ikan ini!" Eunhyuk menunjuk Donghae yang cemberut. "Nugu?" tanya Eunhyuk yan menatap kearah Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

"Mereka saudara sepupu Henly!" Henry menarik Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun mendekat "Yang imut ini namanya Li Xu-Ge! Yang muka setan ini Xui Xian-Ge!"

"Yah, Kau Mochi!" protes Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk menatap bingung Henry.

"Mereka dari China?" Tanya Donghae, Henry menggeleng, lalu menatap kearah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun imnida, dari jurusan Drama!" Kyuhyun membungkukkan badan.

"Jangan-jangan kau roommate Minnie?" tebak Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kalau yang satunya?"

"Kim Ryeowook imnida, panggil saja Wookie! Aku dari jurusan Music!" Ryeowook nyengir.

"Wah, satu jurusan dengan kita! Kau Hoobae-ku Ryeowook-ah!" kata Zhoumi sambil melirik kearah Yesung.

"Ayo! kalian bergabung dengan kami!" ajak Donghae, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun duduk disebelah Henry yang sudah dari awal duduk disebelah Zhoumi.

"Namaku Lee Hyuk Jae, panggil saja Eunhyuk! Dari jurusan Drama, Salam kenal Ryeowook-ah, Kyuhyun-ah"

"ah, aku Lee Donghae, dari jurusan Drama! Aku 1 tingkat diatas kalian, sama seperti disebelahku ini!" Donghae menyikut Yesung yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Yesung imnida!" kata Yesung singkat.

"Art of Voice?" tanya Ryeowook bingung"Bukankan Donghae-hyung jurusan Drama, harusnya dia~?" Zhoumi tersenyum kearah Ryeowook

"Dia juga jurusan Music seperti kita" kata Zhoumi, "Nama aslinya adalah Kim Joong Woon, dia dipanggil Yesung karna suara emasnya"

"Owh, Senangnya menjadi Hoobae dari Mimi-ge!" Ryeowook menyengir kearah Zhoumi lalu mengalihkan tatapan kearah Yesung. "A-ada apa? Apakah ada sesuatu diwajahku?" tanya Ryeowook pada Yesung.

"Tak ada-"Yesung menyeringai, Ryeowook menatap bingung pada Yesung. "-ketahuilah wajahmu cukup menarik untuk diperhatikan" wajah Ryeowook memerah.

"Yah, kepala besar!" bentak Eunhyuk. "Kau lupa disini ada Sungminnie!" Eunhyuk menatap kearah Sungmin yang menunduk.

"Sungminnie kenapa?" tanya Henry pada Zhoumi, "Memangnya Yesungie jahat sama Sungminnie?"

"Benar juga Henry baru saja kenalan sama Minnie ya!" kata Zhoumi, Henry mengangguk "Yesung dengan Sungminnie kan sudah bertunangan beberapa bulan yang lalu~"

**To Be Continue**

Nah, bagaimana?

apakah para readers ingin dilanjutkan atau delete?

ini terserah pada Readers! ^^

ah, iya sedikit pengenalan dari saia~

Saia adalah seorang HolyShinki+Orion yang artinya saia seorang Cassiopeia, dan juga seorang PumpkinSomnia!

Jadi, bila mungkin saia menulis ff yang beda dari ini dan pemerannya selalu member DB5K atau pasti ada Ryeowook dan Sungmin, jangan bingung yaa!(bisa dibilang sedikit egois sih! ^^V)

Review bila suka! Flame bila ada kesalahan pengetikan! Saran sangat diperlukan!


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Did I Fall In Love With You?**

Summary : Pertemuan pertama kami, awal kisah kami disini. Kami berbagi kisah tentang apa yang kami alami. Kisah cinta dari kami berempat. YeWook KyuMin, Slight YeMin

Genre : Angst & Hurt/Conform

Rate : T+

Cast : All Member Super Junior+M

Main : - Kim Ryeowook - Kim Joong Woon(Yesung)

- Lee Sungmin - Cho Kyuhyun

Disclaimer : SM Ent.

Warn : BL, Yaoi, Dormentory Life, Misstypo's

**Don't Like? Don't Read & Don't Bash!**

Note :

- Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dan Henry : saudara sepupu.

- Hangeng dan Heechul : Appa dan Eomma Ryeowook.

- Siwon dan Kibum : Appa dan Eomma Kyuhyun.

- Kangin dan Leeteuk: Appa dan Eomma Yesung, juga orang tua angkat Sungmin.

- Eunhyuk : Sahabat sedari kecil Sungmin.

- Donghae dan Zhoumi : Sahabat Yesung.

- Heechul dan Kibum : Hyung dan Saeng.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Yesung dengan Sungminnie kan sudah bertunangan beberapa bulan yang lalu~" Eunhyuk memamerkan senyuman menawannya.

"Hyuk!" Sungmin menyikut perut Eunhyuk.

"EH!" Ryeowook menatap bergantian kearah Sungmin dan Yesung. "Benarkah itu? Wah, Selamat ya Sungmin-ah!"

"Eh, e-eto!" Wajah Sungmin memerah, Yesung mengendus kesal.

"Ne, Kyunnie kita keduluan mereka ya!" Ryeowook menyengir kearah Kyuhyun, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak merespon. "Kyu?" Panggil Ryeowook lagi.

Seaakan tersadar kembali, Kyuhyun menatap kearah Ryeowook yang menampakkan wajah cemas " Ne, Ryeowookie?"

"Kau sakit Kyunnie?" Tanya Ryeowook, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Tidak! Ah, Aku lupa barangku ada yang tertinggal di dorm!" Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya. "Sebentar ya, aku ambil dulu!" Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas.

"Ah, Kyunnie!" Ryeowook bergegas mengejar Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Henry bertatapan bingung.

"Apa aku tadi ada salah bicara?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

**Why Did I Fall In Love With You?**

"Kyunnie, kau kenapa?" Tanya Ryeowook yang masih mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"..."

"Kyunnie!" suara Ryeowook meninggi saat memanggil Kyuhyun dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun. "Kau kenapa!" Kyuhyun menghindari tatapan dari Ryeowook.

".. Biarkan aku sendiri, Ryeowook-ah!" Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangan tangan Ryeowook dan berjalan menjauh.

"Tidak! Kalau Kyunnie ada masalah, maka itu juga jadi masalah Wookie!" Ryeowook mengejar Kyuhyun. "Karena Kyuunie adalah orang paling terpenting bagi Ryeowookie!" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap kearah Ryeowook. "Izinkan Wookie membantu Kyunnie!".

"..." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan menepuk pelan kepala Ryeowook. "Gomawoo, Wookie~" Kyuhyun menarik pelan tangan Ryeowook. "Kajja, kau mau melihat dorm-ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Ryeowook mengangguk semangat dan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan didepannya.

"Ne!" Ryeowook memperhatikan tangannya yang masih digenggam Kyuhyun lalu menatap punggung Kyuhyun. 'Kyu, Saranghae'

**Saat kau menghadapi masalah, aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang membantumu,**

**Biarkan aku tinggal disisimu **

**K.R.Y - Promise You**

.

.

"Ne, Yesung-ah, apa-" Sungmin mengikuti Yesung berjalan mengitari gedung-gedung universitas. "-Apakah kau menyukai Ryeowook-ah?" Yesung menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"..."

"..."

Keduanya terdiam, Sungmin terlihat ragu untuk bertanya kembali. Takut, ia takut. Takut akan Yesung marah padanya. Tiba-tiba Yesung kembali melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Tunggu, Yesung-ah! Aku tau kau menyukainnya!" Sungmin berlari mengejar Yesung.

"Tau apa kau?" Tanya Yesung dingin.

"Aku tau semua tentang dirimu! karena selama ini kita selalu bersama, juga-" Sungmin tak melanjutkan perkataannya. '-Semua apa yang ada pada dirimu, termasuk perasaanmu padaku yang tidak kau anggap'

BRUK, Sungmin menabrak punggung Yesung.

"Juga?" Tanya Yesung, Sungmin terdiam.

"Ju-juga-"

"...Kau benar! Mungkin aku menyukainya!" Yesung menatap kearah Sungmin, Sungmin menunduk.

"..."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mengatakan pada Eomma supaya Appa menghajarku? Atau mungkin kau mau membantuku mendapatkannya dan juga membatalkan pertunangan kita?"

"I-itu~" Sungmin semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau pilih yang mana?" Yesung mengangkat dagu Sungmin dan langsung menatap dalam mata Sungmin.

Keduanya terdiam saling menatap, namun dari mata mereka terlihat jelas perbedaan. Yang satu menatap penuh akan kebencian dan mata yang lainnya menatap penuh ketakutan dan kesedihan.

"Hm, sudahlah-" Yesung kembali berjalan menjauhi Sungmin. "Kalau mau katakan saja pada Eomma! Bagaimanapun aku tetap tidak ingin ada ikatan diantara kita, walaupun itu adalah hubungan persaudaraaan" Sungmin menatap sendu punggung Yesung," Satu lagi, kau harus hadir pada acara pembukaan ajaran baru" Yesung menatap sekilas Sungmin.

**Meskipun berat untuk membiarkanmu pergi tanpa penyesalan**

**Janji kita pergi meninggalkan bersama angin**

**Hanya satu hal yang tersisa, mata dinginmu.**

**BTOB – Insane**

.

.

**Why Did I Fall In Love With You?**

"Whoa, Kyunnie! Kamar ini sungguh hebat!" Ryeowook menatap kagum dorm Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Kyunnie~" Panggil Ryeowook.

"Ne?"

"Kau suka Pink?" Ryeowook mengambil boneka kelinci berwarna pink yang berada di meja samping kasur bedcover pink.

"Bukan, itu punya Sungmin!" Kyuhyun duduk dikasur bedcover biru.

"Sungminnie suka pink?" Ryeowook meletakkan kembali boneka tadi ketempat asal.

"Sepertinya begitu" Kyuhyun menatap kosong keluar jendela. ingatannya kembali pada kata-kata Eunhyuk di Kantin tadi. 'Sungmin sudah bertunangan'

Cleck, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun mengalihan pandangan ke arah pintu yang dibuka oleh Sungmin.

"Minnie-ah?" Panggil Ryeowook, Sungmin terkejut melihat Ryeowook, lalu langsung tersenyum. " Minnie, mukamu pucat! Kau sakit?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"hh~, tidak" Sungmin berjalan kearah kasur berbedcover Pink "Aku hanya capek!" Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya dikasur.

"... Sebaiknya kau istirahat!" Perintah Kyuhyun. "Tidurlah!"

"Tidak! Nanti akan ada acara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru!" Tolak Sungmin.

"Yang dikatakan Kyunnie benar, Minnie istirahat saja~" Kata Ryeowook

"Tapi-"

"Mau aku temani?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Eh,Kyunnie mau menjaga Minnie?" Tanya Ryeowook, " Wookie juga ya!"

"Biar aku saja! Kau pergilah ke acara pembukaan itu, mungkin Mochi mencari dirimu!"

"Ung, Kyunnie jahat dech!" Ryeowook mengambek, "Minnie, cepat sembuh ya! Hati-hati sama Kyunnie!" Ryeowoo tersenyum kearah Sungmin.

"Iya" Sungmin membalas senyuman Ryeowook.

"Bye Minnie!" Ryeowook berlari kecil kearah pintu.

"Kau tidak pamit padau?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menatap Ryeowook keluar.

"Tidak! Kyunnie jahat pada Wookie!" Ryeowook memeletkan lidah dan langsung menutup pintu kamar.

"Dasar!" Kyuhyun meregut kesal

"Kyu, boleh aku bertanya?"

"...apa?"

"Ryeowook itu~, bagimu Ryeowook-ah itu apa?"

"Ryeowookie?" Ulang Kyuhyun, "Wookie itu-" Kyuhyun menjeda kata-katanya dan terlihat sedang berpikir, "-Kyu Sitter!"

"Sitter?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Iya! Sejak kecil, Ryeowook yang selalu mengurus aku saat Orang tua kami pergi dinas keluar" Kyuhyun menerawang, "Ryeowookie juga seperti adik bagiku, terkadang ia suka bermanja-manja padaku"

"..."

"Dia juga sahabat bagiku, kami sering bermain dan melakukan hal jahil bersama!" Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil saat ingat terakhir ia dan Ryeowook menjahili Heechul. "Lalu-, hubunganmu dengan Yesung apa?"

"... Kau sudah tau bukan" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku pikir bukan hanya itu, kalian tidak terlihat dekat walau sudah bertunangan" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau berpikir begitu juga?" Mata Kyuhyun membulat, Sungmin menghela napas.

"... A-aku kira-" Sungmin menatap dalam kearah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"... Sudahlah, lebih baik aku pergi keacara pembukaan!" Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar. "Lebih baik kau datang juga!"

Kyuhyun menatap pintu yang tertutup dan mengalihkan pandangan ke boneka kelinci yang tadi dipegang oleh Ryeowook.

**Kau sedang tertipu ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja**

**Aku menumpahkan semua air mataku di belakangmu**

**Boyfriend - Janus**

**.**

**.**

**Why Did I Fall In Love With You?**  
Seorang namja imut yang kita kenali sebagai Ryeowook sedang berjalan sendirian. Salahkan dirinya yang tadi memilih mengejar Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan Henry di Kantin. Sekarang dia juga mau-maunya di perintah Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke Aula besar sendirian, sementara Kyuhyun menjaga Sungmin.

Otomatis Ryeowook yang belum tahu pasti setiap tempat di Hello Venus Univercity harus jadi tersesat.

"Dimana gedung aulanya? Lalu ini dimana?" Ryeowook celingak-celinguk memperhatikan tempat yang ia lalui, " Haiss harusnya tadi aku tetap diam di dorm Kyunnie dan Minnie" sesalnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bersama mereka, hm?"

"Eh!" Ryeowook membalikkan badannya, "Yesung-hyung?"

"Ternyata kau masih ingat diriku" Yesung tertawa kecil.

"Ano, Yesung-hyung kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar seseorang sedang kebingungan mencari gedung aula, ternyata seseorang itu adalah kau" Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook, "Ayo, kita kegedung Aula bersama" ajak Yesung

Wajah Ryeowook merona malu, lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Yesung tanpa menyadari seseorang menatap sedih kearah keduanya.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Maafin Lia yang baru aja nulis!

Udah dari bulan kemaren Lia selesai nulis ff ini, tapi waktu mau publish tanpa Lia ketahui Leppynya dibawa kakak untuk diperbaiki.

Makanya baru sekarang bisa publish!

Untuk yang nanya apakah akan berakhir jadi YeMin dan KyuWook, menurut kamu setelah baca Chap ini gimana?

**Thanks To : **

**meidi96****, Guest, ****Double Kims****, ****Veeclouds****, ****Yurako Koizumi****, ****Yuzuki Chaeri****, ****MyryeongkU**


End file.
